Love of My Life
by aspirational
Summary: Danny - Lindsay. Story of Lindsay's love life. Of course, my version. How if she had left a boyfriend back in Montana and still met Danny. How if Danny left her just like she left her ex-boyfriend? Sorry, I'm not good in summary. Please read and review.
1. See You Around

Disclaimer : unfortunately, I'm not the owner of CSI : NY and any character in it. I'm not smart enough to make the kind of stories with a case solved with scientific method. I only own my original character that will be shown in the future chapter.

It's the first day of work for her. The first day of work in a really different city. In a big city. The city that never sleeps. New York. She had just moved from Montana. She had been working as a crime scene investigator for three years in Montana and finally realized her dream to live in a big city. And here she is, in New York City. Will she get along with the life in a big city? Will she get along with her new team? Will she get more than a job in her new life? Will she get over the man she loved in the past? Because that's one of the reason she moved to New York.

She got up early this morning. She wanted everything to be perfect in her first day of work. She wanted to impress her new team. Well, she was afraid to be unwelcomed by the team. She had been working in the same job for three years and she did know that in this kind of job, the team is everything. She spent most of her last three years doing her job, with her team, with her loved one. Her ex-boyfriend. And it felt very good to have the team, the friend, and the loved one on her side. To help her. To work with her. Not to mention the last one month when she went to the lab with no smile on her face and no enthusiasm. It's all because she had to see that man. The man she used to love. The man that loved her so much. The man that cared so much about her. The man that used to understand her. But he never understand her for one thing. And unfortunately that thing was the thing she had wanted for a long time. Her dream to move to a big city. He never understand that. But she was never the kind of woman who will give up her dreams. She broke her relationship with that man a month before her removal. Of course she was so sad. But he was even more sad than her. But he never said that he was angry to her. She was the one who was angry because she thought that he didn't understand her. And that was the end.

After showered, she went off to work, she got an early shift today. She dropped in the nearest coffee shop to buy a cup of coffee and some buns. Then, she dropped in the newspaper stall around the corner. There she met a man with a cup of coffe in his hand and a bun on his other hand. Just like what she planned to do, the man finished the last bite of his bun and take a newspaper, read the headline, and put it back in the place. He was still holding the newspaper when she finished her buns and grab another newspaper with a different headline. That man looked at her and said,

"Mind if I join you?"

"Join what?" she said.

"Reading the headline. You're doing that, right?"

"Yeah, how could you know?"

"Because I know you were looking at the newspaper I've just read and you pick another newspaper to read."

"Wow, you got such a good guesser."

"Yeah, because that's my job. Guessing who is right or wrong with, of course evidentially."

"A detective?"

"Yeah, Danny Messer. And you?"

"Lindsay Monroe."

"Nice to meet you, but I've got a work to do. See you around."

"Okay, bye."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay that's the first chapter. I know it's really short, but I just can't wait to publish it, haha :D

As you have already read, I made my own way of how they met, and in the future chapter you'll find that sometimes I'm not following the storyline of the real CSI : NY. That's why we call this a fanfiction, isn't it?

What do you think? I'm waiting for your reviews :)


	2. What a Coincidence!

Disclaimer : I'm not the owner of CSI : NY and any character you recognize.

--------

Hey all! Thank youu soo much for reading the last chapter. I didn't expect there will be soooo many hits and visitors!

Special thanks for McGem, who had added my story to his/her list of favourite story and reviewed my story; quigletquiglet who had reviewed and added me to his/her author alert and favourite author; Javajunkie4evr and Flynn who had added me to his/her story alert subscription; and the last but not the least, very special thanks to Laurzz who had reviewed and offered me some help for the grammar of my story!

I'm sooooo happy to see you enjoying my story!

-------

Okay, so now we have got to the chapter 2! enjoy!

-------

She was in front of the building when she saw that man from before. Or should she say, the good-looking man from before? No, she hadn't fallen for him, she was just... Okay, maybe just a crush.

He was standing there by the glass door, talking to someone looked like a cop. Maybe he wasn't from the crime lab. Then she made her way to the building and walked through the glass door. She didn't stop when she passed that man, but unbelievably that man was the one to stop her.

"Hey, you're the girl from the newspaper stall, am i right?" he said.

"Umm, yeah. You're Detective Danny Messer, aren't you?"

"Oh, yes I am. So, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I guess this is where I will work from now on."

"From now on? Don't say that you're the new member of the team?"

"Umm, if the team you mean is the one led by Mac Taylor, unfortunately you're right. It is the team I'll be joining." she said, smiling.

He bursted into laugh and after that said, "Wow, what a coincidence! I was sent here to greet the new member, and who could ever thought that I had met you, who was the new member I've been waiting for, in that newspaper stall instead of here?"

"Oh, so this is the new member you've been waiting for?" said the man who was talking to Danny.

"Oh yeah, so this is Flack from NYPD, he isn't in the team." he said to Lindsay, turned to Flack and said "This is Lindsay Montana."

"Lindsay Monroe from Montana." she said, correcting him.

Flack turned to hide his laughing face and Danny's cheek turned a bit red. But then he laughed along with Flack and Lindsay.

"I think you should go Dan. Mac must have been waiting for the two of you."

"Okay, let's go Montana."

"Ha ha, it's Monroe."

"No, I want to call you Montana." he said, smiling.

_Oh no he look so good with that smile_, she thought. "Whatever you want." she said while smiling too.

They made their way to Mac's office and there they met the rest of the team. They all welcomed Lindsay with open hand. However the team had got a case, so they had to go to the crime scene. Though in the crime scene it was clearly seen that Lindsay's job was the one that was not really important and she also got the dirty job such like sifting through tiger dung, however her days with the team was great.

She liked to do experiences with science and evidence which made her close to Mac and Stella. Adam was not really close with her, but she could see that he was nice. The medical examiner, Sid was also nice and he liked to talk about things that sometimes didn't have any relation with the case. And about that good-looking man from before, who was the only one to call her Montana. He was the nicest from all. Thruthfully, the nicest one. He was the one showed her the whole crime lab, and some places in NYPD's office such as Flack's place. And he once asked her for dinner in the family restaurant near his place, but unfortunately she got other thing to do at the time he asked.

Today, they both got the night shift and Lindsay had planned to asked him out. Maybe for supper or movie. She got into the locker room to packed her things she needed to bring home. There she met Danny. After said hi, she quickly packed her things and turned to talk to Danny. But he was no longer there. She turned back and there he stand, very close to her.

"Oh my gosh, you scared me!" she said, shocked.

"Ha ha, you look so cute like that, Montana." He said, smiling proudly that he had made her shock.

"Oh, funny Danny." She said, sarcastically.

"Wow, that's a rhyme! "Funny Danny". Ha ha ha. And you look even cuter if you're angry." He said, smiling ever wider.

"Are you trying to flirt with me?"

"Oh, actually I am. Even I have planned to ask you out tonight."

"Oh yeah? I actually was planning the same thing, what a coincidence!" she said, now with a smile in her face.

"You did?" he said with diesbelief.

"Yes I did! So where are we going?"

"I was thinking about taking a walk around. I don't know why, but I just like to see the city late at night.."

"I was thinking about watching movie, I haven't done that since I moved to this city.."

"You don't have a curfew don't you?"

"Of course I don't. I'm not sixteen, okay?"

"Yeah, I know. I was just reassuring that no one would be angry if I make you go home veeery late.. ha ha.."

"Okay, so what's your plan?"

"My plan is, we're going to watch a movie or two, then we go for a walk. How about that?"

"That sounds okay. But I think one movie is enough."

"Okay. So, deal?"

"Deal. Let's go!"

---------------------------------------------------

That's it. Their journey to the cinema and aroun the city will be up in the next chapter!

Please read and review :)


	3. That's How Serious I am

Thank you so much for Laurzz, qiugletquiglet, and xocsinylvrMesserMonroe for the review :)

I appreciate it soooooo much. I hope the visits, the hits, and the reviews in my stories will get higher and higher everyday. :D

--------

So this is chapter 3, enjoy!

--------

It was ten o'clock and the cinema is was no longer crowded. Lindsay had no idea of what to watch, so Danny picked the movie. He picked a horror movie with a hope that Lindsay would be scared to death and hug him or something like that. But she wasn't. She did not scared at all. She even said that the movie was lame. So they were chatting while the movie being shown. Fortunately there were only a couple of people watching in the cinema, so no one would protest them for being a little bit noisy.

"I'm bored with the movie, Dan.." Said Lindsay.

"You are?! Wow, I thought you'd be scared with this kind of movie. Do you want to leave?"

"No, the ticket will be wasted if we leave now."

"But you said you were bored?"

"Yeah, I do. Let's just chat while the movie being played."

"Okay, so tell me about Montana."

"Umm, basically Montana is a state contained with numerous mountain range. It reflected the name Montana which a Spanish word means Mountains. The population is not that crowded there. The economy based on ranching, wheat farming, and tourism. My family once had a ranch."

"Wow, that's cool. I've always wanted to have a ranch. Or at least a horse to ride on."

"You like horse?"

"Oh yes I do. Riding a horse makes me feels like a prince from those fairytales, ha ha. I know that's lame."

"Yeah, it is. Ha ha, kidding. But, yeah, I wouldn't think – No, no one would think that Danny Messer would like to ride a horse just because it feels like being a prince in a fairytale.."

"Argh, let's just not talk about that."

"So what are we going to talk?"

"How about a boyfriend of yours?"

"I don't have any."

"Ex-boyfriend?"

"Oh, you're taking me to the sensitive part. I'm not in the mood for crying right now."

"You're not over your ex-boyfriend, aren't you?"

"Yeah, maybe I am."

"So, tell me. Do you want one?"

"What? A boyfriend?"

"Yeah, what else?"

"Umm, I don't know whether I want one or no. I'm just, not over my ex..."

"But people say the easiest way to forget someone is to find another one."

"Ha ha, that's right. But I just.. I'm not sure if I'm ready for another serious relationship.. How about you?"

"I've been waiting for a new girlfriend, seriously. The last time I broke up with my ex is about two years ago." He said with a serious face.

"Wow I didn't expect a man like you would have no girlfriend for such a long time." She said, surprised.

"A man like me? What kind of man am I?" He said curiously.

"Umm, yeah, you're good-looking, nice and funny. Who wouldn't want to be your girlfriend?"

"So you want to be my girlfriend?" He said, with a tone of joking and flirting.

"I'm not saying that." She said, turned a bit red. But thanked God the room was dark enough so Danny wouldn't see the slight red blush on her face. "See, you're flirting with me again."

"What? I'm not. Seriously I'm not." Now he's the one turned tomato red. It seemed that he didn't mean to flirt at all.

"Ha ha ha! Your face turned tomato red!" She bursted into laugh.

"No, I'm not! It's because it's dark here." He said, trying to be calm.

"Hey I can see you're face clearly. The screen provides enough light so I can see you're face. Ha ha.." she said, smiling widely.

"Okay, okay. My face blushed a little. A little. Satisfied?" He said. Gave a little pressure on the words 'a little'.

"Very satisfied." She said, with a smile of victory on her face.

"So, back to what I asked before. Do you want to be my girlfriend?"

"I've answered that. I'm not saying that I wanted to be your girlfriend."

"Yeah, but if I really asking you, do you want?"

"What? Now you're asking me to date you?" she asked curiously.

"I said 'if'. Okay?" He said, pretending that it's an 'if'.

"If that's an 'if' then I don't have to answer that."

"Okay. Then it wouldn't be an if."

"What? Now you're seriously asking me to date you?" she asked, surprised.

"You said that you won't answer if it's an 'if'. So now, I'm really asking you, then you have to answer." He said, smiling widely.

"How could I give you an answer If I don't even know whether you're serious or not." She said, trying to escape the question. She wasn't ready for that. She did not expect that the conversation would go this far.

"You want to see whether I'm serious or not?"

"Of course I am."

"Then close your eyes."

"What for?" she asked, curious.

"Just close you're eyes and you'll know it."

"What is it? You're being so unpredictable." She protested, but closed her eyes. He leaned towards her until she could hear him breathing deeply. "What are you do-" Her sentence stopped when something soft touched her lips. It was his lips. He kissed her. Passionately. And she replied to his kiss. After she replied, he quickly pulled his lips away from her. But his face was only still inches away from hers. She quickly opened her eyes and tried to protest.

"That's how serious I am."

-------

That's it! I hope you enjoy reading this chapter.

I know the end is still hanging, and I'm so sorry that maybe I can't update soon. I will have mid test this week and next week :(

However, I will try to update on weekend :D

Wish me luck with my tests!


	4. This is My Answer

Wow, it's been so long since the last time I updated. I was sick in the weekend when I was doing the exam so I don't have a time to update. And after the exam I still got many things to do.

I'm so sorry for the delay.

Hope you enjoy reading this chapter. Please leave your review after reading.

----

"That's how serious I am." He said, still inches away from her face.

"What was that?!" She asked, so furious that she almost shouted.

"Hey, hey, clam down. Why are you angry?"

"You're kissing me!"

"What's wrong with a kiss?"

"A kiss to a colleague? I'm just not used with that."

"What? A colleague? You're way more than a colleague for me."

"Okay, so a kiss to a friend is normal?"

"Hey, I said that kiss was my seriousness. It means that I have a thing for you."

"What? You have a thing for me?"

"Yes, I do have a thing for you." he stopped for a while, and then said, "I love you Montana, I do love you."

"What?" that was the only thing she could say. She was so surprised she can't think of any other words to say.

"Would you be my girlfriend?" he asked.

"Wait wait wait, I can't think about it right now. Please just give me time to think, okay?"

"Okay, just tell me anytime you're ready."

They did'nt say anything until the film finished. Danny was just so ashamed that he could say it straight away that he lost all his courage to say other thing to Lindsay. And Lindsay was so busy with her own mind. When the film had reached the credit, they still didn't move from their sit. After all the other audiences had got out from the studio and the silence covered them, she decided to go out. He did not realize that she was going out until she asked him to move his leg so she could get out from the followed her silently and they separated right after got out of the building. Actually he remembered their plan to go to the park after watching movie but he just couldn't tell her. And he didn't think that the plan would worked if she was just kept silent like that. He waved his hand when she turned to say goodbye.

----

The next day they didn't meet at work because they got a different shift. And the other days in the week was so busy that they didn't get the time to talk. It was sunday evening when she finally called him.

"Hey Danny, it's me Lindsay." she said before he could say hello.

"Yeah yeah, what's up Linds?"

"I'd like to talk." she said, her heart was beating faster.

"Uhm, when?" he said, trying so hard to be cool. But actually he had those big grin on his face.

"Now. Let's go for a walk."

"Would you like me to pick you up?"

"Okay, thank you. I'll text you my address. See you."

"I'll be there in a minute." After she hung up, he dressed quickly, drink some water and left his apartment. Her email comes right after he left his room so he headed to her place right away.

----

_knock knock. _She heard someone knocked on her door and she ran quickly to the door and opened it. Just like she tought it was Danny. He was wearing a t-shirt and jeans.

"Should we go now?" he asked.

"I gotta change my clothes for a while. Just come in, wait in the livingroom." she said, opened the door and ran back quickly to her room.

"Okay." he stepped in and headed to the livingroom. Neat and comfy was the first word came to his mind when he saw her room. The furniture wasn't the very good one but it was just looked comfortable. He sat on the couch and looked at the window. _She got a nice view here_, he tought.

"Okay, I'm ready." She said from his back, he turned around and found her already dressed in a sweet, really sweet floral didn't put any make up on her face except a lipbalm and it was just enough.

"Wow, you're beautiful." he said, surprised. He never saw her wearing a dress before and it was so surprising that it matched her perfectly.

"Don't try to flirt me." she said with a grin on her face, took her handbag and said, "Okay, let's go."

"Wait." he grabbed her hand, and she turned around.

"What?" she asked. A big wuestion mark written on her face.

"Would you please just tell me here. I couldn't wait any longer."

"Urgh you're so impatient."

"Pleaseeee?" he begged.

"Okay..." she said that slowly while walking towards him quickly and kissed him on his lips right after she finished saying 'okay'. He was so surprised but replied quickly to her kiss. Like wjat he did before, she pulled away and said, "That's my answer."

"What was that?" he said, smiling but pretending that he didn't understand what she meant.

"Urgh, should I say it clearly?" she asked him, annoyed with his wide smile. She turned around, her face turned red when she said, "I'd like to be your girlfriend."

He pulled her into a hug and kissed her lightly on her lips and said happily, "Thankyou Montana."

She gave him a nervous smile, pulled away from him, turned around and said, "I think we should go now." She walked to the door and he followed her. He had headed to the lift when she caught up with him. Danny turned around when he heard her steps. The lift to go down had come and they walked into the lift, hand in hand.

----

That's chapter 4, hope you enjoy my story :D


	5. Phone Call

They decided to go walk to the park. They both were so happy and they walked hand in hand along the way from her apartment to the park. The night was just perfect. The starry sky was so beautiful and the dreary park lamp made the situation even more romantic.

Danny found a bench right under the lamp and asked her if she wanted to sit there and have some talk. She agreed and they sat there.

"So, would you tell me what made you decided to accept me?"

"Uhm, I just have the same feeling to you.."

"How about your ex? Last week you said that you're still not over him.."

"Yeah, I was. But I decided to open my heart for you.."

"If another man confess to you before me, would you accept him?"

"I said I decided to open my heart for YOU, not for the other man.."

"So, do you love me?"

"No, I don't."

"What?" he said, surprised.

"Ha ha, I'm just kidding, Danny. Of course I love you, I do love you, my dear.." she said, starred on his eyes.

"Thak you, Montana. My Montana.." he said, starred back on her eyes. She moved closer to him. He embraced her shoulder and taking her even closer. She looked at him, their faces were just few inches away. She closed her eyes, waiting for him to kiss her. He kissed her forehead.

She opened her eyes and said, "Urgh, you're annoying."

"Ha ha ha, you're so funny.." he said that and kiss her lightly on her lips. Then he said, "Is that what you want?"

"Not really.."

He kissed her once more, this time with more passion. They made out for a while and after that she said,

"That's what I want."

"I knew." He said and smiled. Then he pulled her into a hug. She hugged him back and they cuddled.

----

"Thank you for today, I'm so happy." she said with a wide smile on her face. It was almost twelve o'clock when they come back to Lindsay's apartment. Danny walked her to her room and she said thank you in front of the door.

"You're welcome, Linds. I'm so happy too." he replied her smile. He actually hoped that she would ask him to come in, but she didn't. _Maybe it's just not the right time, _he thought.

"Wanna come in?" She offered.

"Eh? Uhm, no.. Thanks, Linds. But I think it's already late.." _Urgh, what am I saying? Why can't I say what I want?!_

"Yeah, it's late.. But why don't you spend the night here? Yeah, only if you want.. I'm not forcing you or anything.." she said, a blush appeared on her face.

"Aha ha, you want me to stay overnight?" he flirted her.

"Only if you want Danny.." her face getting redder.

"I don't want. But I if you insist, then I will stay overnight."

"Urgh, you always know how to make me say it." she sighed. "Okay my dear Danny, I want you to spend your night here, with me."

"Okay dear." he grinned. He come into her place and she closed the door. He sat on her couch and she went to the kitchen after put her handbag in the table near the couch.

"Do you want hot chocolate Danny?" She shouted from the kitchen.

"Yes, please."

Danny was changing the television's channel when he heard something ringing. At first he thought it was his cellphone, but when he checked there's no incoming call or message. Then he realizes it was Lindsay's cellphone. He looked for it in her handbag and found it. He read the caller's name and it was Dean. Then he answered the call.

"Hello," said Dean.

"Hello." answered Danny.

"Excuse me, who's this? Can I talk to Lindsay?"

"Uh, I'm his boyfriend, Danny. She's in the kitchen right now.. Hello? Are you still there? Oh, he ended the call. What's wrong with him?"

"What is it Danny? Who's calling?" Lindsay said while bringing two cups of hot chocolate. She put it in the table and seat next to .

"It's written as Dean in your contact but he ended the phone after a while."

"What? Are you sure it's Dean? Hand me the cellphone, please." she said, surprised.

"What's wrong with that guy? Why are you so surprised?" he looked puzzled.

"Just hand me the phone, please." He handed over the cellphone and she took it right away. Then she typed and email and after a while the reply came. Then she said, "I'm so sorry Danny, but I think you can't stay overnight today. I'm so sorry.. It's an important thing, and it's private."

"O.. okay, but you owe me an explanation, okay?"

"I'm not sure, I don't know.." she looked so confused.

"Okay, I'll go now" He said, opened the door and went out.


	6. Montana

She had been absent for four days and he still unable to reach her. He texted her and emailed her but she didn't reply. He called her for like hundreds of time, but none of them are answered. Of course he'd been so worried. He went to her apartment several times, but she didn't seem to be home. He asked Mac about her permission for not coming to work but Mac didn't know any better. Mac said she got an emergency thing about family. But that doesn't make sense for Danny. As far as he knows, all of her family are in Montana, and he wasn't sure she was coming back home, which is far away from New York without telling him.

It was dark outside. He was starring on the sky outside his house, sitting on the couch with coffee in his hand when his cellphone rang. He took it from the table and saw the caller id. It's a number he didn't know. But he answered it.

"Hello, is this Danny?" the caller's voice was familiar. He recognized it and he was so shocked and happy that he spilled the coffee. It was Lindsay.

"LINDS!" he said, so loud he almost shouted.

"Hey Dan, calm down. I'm okay. I'm in Montana, so sorry for not telling you." she answered. She sounded tired.

"What are you doing there?! I am so worried about you." he tried to calm down his voice.

"It's my father, he collapsed the night I told you you couldn't stay over. Heart attack. I was so panicked when Dean told me that. I decided to went home with the first flight here. But he's alright now."

"You sounded so tired, are you getting enough rest? And who's Dean by the way?" He asked, with worry and some kind of jealousy in his voice.

"No, I need to stay with him in the whole day because my mother isn't in a good condition too. She has some cold and need to rest at home. My brothers are busy working. Dean is my oldest borther. I'm not cheating on you, honey.." she smiled, knowing he's concerned about another man calling her that night.

"Yeah yeah, I believe you dear. So, is everything's alright now? Are you going back soon? Should I come to pick you up?"

"What? Coming to pick me up? It's not near you know, besides, aren't you working?" She asked, surprised with his idea.

"I know, but I miss you like hell and I'd like to meet your parents, they haven't know about me, have they? The team is not busy right now, there's no case going on. New York seems pretty safe these days."

"They have, and yeah they'd like to meet you, But is that really okay?"

"Of course it is. I'll call Mac and ask for some days off, if he's okay with that I'll go there with the first flight in the morning."

"Okay, let me know if you have called Mac."

"I'll call you later. Have a rest, baby. Night."

"Night Dan." she said and ended the call

------

So this is the 6th chapter. Sorry for taking soooo long (yeah it's almost a year or maybe more than a year since the las time I updated) to update. I just feel like writing so I write this chapter. I know it's short, but it's all I could think right now. Hope you enjoy it :D.

I won't update regularly but the next chapter will be about Danny going to Montana.

Reviews are very welcomed :)


End file.
